Isumi Akira
Isumi Akira is one of the many reccuring characters featured in âge's various works. She was first introduced in Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu, and was later featured as a main character in Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Inheritance. Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu One of the main heroines of the game, Akira is an active and tomboyish girl, with a good relationship with Maejima Masaki. The two are more brother and sister than an actual couple, although as the game progresses Akira's relationship with Masaki gradually changes. Succession In Succession, Second Lieutenant Isumi Akira is still the youngest of the four Isumi sisters, and like her sister Marika is an eishi in the Imperial Army. She was present during Operation 21st, the battle to take the Sadogashima Hive, where she piloted a Type-77 Gekishin as part of Cracker Platoon of the 133rd Regiment of Whiskey Unit. Due to a lack of artillery support and overwhelming numbers of BETA, all of Cracker Platoon but Akira were wiped out, with Akira herself only being saved by the timely arrival of the 16th Guard Battalion. Following the orders of the battalion commander Ikaruga Takatsugu, Akira retreated with the rest of Whisky Unit to the safety of the Imperial Navy's Second Squadron's evacuation forces. While Akira survived Operation 21st, her feelings on the method of victory were mixed. The massive gravity anomaly that swallowed the island of Sadogashima, and the Sadogashima Hive, was explained away as a result of the use of G-Bombs; Akira felt that it was a shame for the Empire to have to rely on US-made weapons of mass destruction at the very end, despite the nation having sworn to be self-sufficient in defending its own land. When notified of Isumi Michiru's death by her elder sister, Isumi Yayoi, she does not take the news well at all, and is disbeliving of the fact that the UN had listed Michiru's death as a training accident. Sometime later, Akira, now a Lieutenant, would be assigned to the Lightnings Squadron of the 31st Tactical Armored Unit, and become its squadron leader; as Lightning 1, she operated a Type-89 Kagerou during her participation in Operation Sledgehammer, the battle to take the Cheorwon Hive on 10th April, 2003. Only days before Operation Sledgehammer did the UN return Michiru's belongings to the Isumi sisters, the hints scattered amongst the returned items allowing Akira find closure for Michiru's death. Fighting alongside the forces of other nations under UN command, she was later assigned to guard the 26th Logistics and Service Battalion that was transporting supplies to units that had infiltrated the Hive, and was forced to use her squadron to lure the BETA away from the logistics unit when enemy reinforcements ambushed them. She eventually encountered the [[Fuji_Tactical_Fighter_Training_Group#12th_Squadron_Urd|12th Squadron Urd]] of the Fuji TFTG when they arrived to relieve her position, the sight of two of the F-15SEJs bearing the emblem of the Valkyries providing a clue as to her rescuers's true identities. Trivia *In her appearances prior to the 2011 remake of Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu, she shared the same VA as Kouzuki Yuuko. *A constant throughout her appearances is that despite her age, her three sizes (B86/W54/H82) are larger than that of her sister, Isumi Marika's. Gallery yoo hoo.png|Akira in Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu. Akiraagain.png|Isumi Akira, as she appears in Succession. Marika and akira.png|Isumi Akira and her sister, Isumi Marika Category:Characters Category:Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu Category:Succession Category:Chronicles Category:Alternative Category:TSFIA Category:Females